1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis of an electronic device handling high-speed signals and a canister to be housed in the chassis of the electronic device, and also relates to a packaging method of suppressing any noise emission (ElectroMagnetic Compatibility: EMC).
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices handling high-speed digital signals emission noise due to clock signals and data signals showing a change in synchronization with the clock signals. This noise emission affects television receivers, radios, and others, and thus is under the control of standards institutions and nations in terms of measurement method and amount of emission. The standards institutions include CISPR (International Special Committee on Radio Interference), VCCI (Voluntary Control Council for Interference), and FCC (Federal Communications Commission), for example.
For the purpose of suppressing such noise emission, the electronic devices are of the shield configuration with the chassis made of conductor. The issue here is that the chassis is formed with a slot to enable easy insertion and removal of a hard disk canister and a printed wiring board. When this slot is inserted with a canister or a printed wiring board, a structural gap is created between the canister and another canister or between the printed wiring board and another printed wiring board. In consideration thereof, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2003-152359) describes the configuration of filling such a gap between canisters by providing a conductive finger of the spring configuration to each of the canisters.